This invention relates to outdoor cooking equipment and, in particular, to a support frame for a barbecue grill.
Barbecuing has been an increasingly popular outdoor activity for many years and will continue to be so. In suburban and rural areas with spacious outdoor areas, there is ample room for a barbecue grill with plenty of space for people to move around and avoid contact with the grill.
In urban areas such as cities, or in complexes such as condominiums where personal or backyard spaces are limited, use of a barbecue grill of any size restricts the space available for sitting, eating, playing or other activities. Also, the use of a barbecue grill in a limited space, for example, a patio deck, increases the probability of inadvertent contact with the grill.